The present invention relates in general to laser harmonic generators and, more particularly, to an improved harmonic generator wherein the reflectors of the optical resonator are formed on a member of optically nonlinear lasant material such that the optical resonator containing the laser gain medium and the nonlinear optical material is a monolithic structure.